


A Riddikulus Prank

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Harry Potter Collection [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Draco Malfoy, Reader-Insert, Worried Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Even the Weasleys can take things a little too far.





	A Riddikulus Prank

You raced to the classroom at the end of the dark corridor, grateful that George had told you the Transfiguration class had been moved.

Pushing the door open, you were met with an empty, dusty room.

“H-hello?” you whispered, peering around for any signs of your classmates, or even Professor McGonagall, but met with nothing but silence.

You turned around, reaching for the door, when you heard a clatter.

Your first instinct was to shut your eyes, freezing on the spot as you prayed it was nothing but your imagination.

But the second you heard it again, you turned and grabbed the doorknob, pulling at it desperately.

Despite all the force you put into it, the door refused to move.

“HELLO! IS ANYONE THERE?!” you yelled, certain you’d heard someone outside the classroom.

But no-one responded, leaving you trapped in the room.

As loud as the clattering had been, it stopped a moment later, replaced by an eerie silence.

Everything in you screamed to keep your eyes shut, to face the door and wait for someone to find you.

And yet-you found yourself ignoring your instincts, giving in to the urge to turn around and look.

Horrified by the sight in front of you, you slid down the door and sat with your arms wrapped around your legs.

Everything around you seemed to disappear-the laughter from outside the room now nothing more than muffled noise, the rain pattering on the large windows drowned out by your thudding heartbeat as you muttered under your breath.

“It’s not real. It’s not real”, you assured yourself, rocking back and forth as you plugged your ears with your fingers.

But when you felt something brush against your cheek, you stopped rocking, freezing in place. Before you could scream-you fell backwards as the door swung open.

_“RIDDIKULUS!”_

You kept your eyes clenched shut as you felt someone kneel next to you, rubbing your back softly.

“Y/n-you alright?”

Recognizing Draco’s voice, you nodded, staring up at him as he helped you onto your feet.

“Y/n…we didn’t…”

Both twins fell silent as they took in your dishevelled state, realizing things had gone too far.

“I’ll be having a word with father about this. Boggarts in the castle”, Draco muttered, glaring at the Weasley twins as he led you away, leaving them staring after you, feeling horribly guilty.

“Seriously, Draco. I’m fine”.

Despite what everyone thought of him-Draco was strangely caring when he wanted to be.

“I’ll have a word with Professor Snape. Make sure those idiots get expelled for this”.

“Leave it, Draco. They didn’t know the boggart was in there”, you reasoned.

“They shouldn’t be pulling these ridiculous pranks in the first place”.

“In their defence, I prank them too. This one just went a little far”.

Now that you were a little calmer, you realized it was all just a big misunderstanding. And you definitely didn’t want anything happening to either of them.

“A little far? You were terrified in that room while they were laughing”.

You sighed, taking Draco’s hand as he looked at you.

“I’m fine, Draco. Now-drop it. And if you really wanna help…go get me some chocolate”.

You were sat at the Slytherin table when a parcel dropped right on top of your bowl, milk splattering all over the table as you jumped.

“Dammit!”

Draco leaned over, handing you a napkin and swiping your parcel, inspecting it.

“What’s this?” he asked, rattling the parcel.

“Well-I’d know if you let me open it”, you bit back, snatching it from him and unwrapping it.

It was a plain cardboard box, filled with chocolates, crisps, and what you could only assume were a handful of Fred and George’s experimental sweets.

You turned around and found them both staring at you, worry and unease on their faces.

Nodding gratefully, you sent them a smile to ease their guilt-already having forgiven them the night before.

“Is that from them? Professor Snape’d like to know about this”.

“Oh-hush, Draco. It’s fine. Besides-you like these chocolates”.

You threw him a packet, glaring at him for a second, before he accepted that he’d have to stay quiet, even if he did disapprove of your friendship with those two idiots.


End file.
